Chronicles of Phoenix
by StormRider18
Summary: Zombie survival story set in the universe of Urban Dead. The following works follow the endeavors of the Phoenix Securits Services, through the eyes of Ross. What can a scattered group of mercenaries do for a zed infested city?


The idea was first suggested to me by Captain Jahnke. A record of Phoenix and its endeavors. This idea was further encouraged by Seargeant of the Tactical Assault Platoon; Seargant Snake. Though since i can only see the situations from my Characters perspective, i will experiment with documenting our endevous through some sort of story mode.

((For descriptions of characters...i looked at the profiles))

The Chronicles of Phoenix, through the eyes of Ross.

The bright day light upon the ruined city of Malton slowly faded to a dulling orange as dusk beckoned in its calling. Ruined buildings and debri littered the landscape of western Malton. Abandoned Cars littered the streets, and the few animals that remained within the ruined suburb scuttled over and under the metal terrain.

Low isolated groans could be heard every now and then, as the undead mindlessly wandered through ransacked buildings and streetways. Pounding on locked doors then breaking them down only to find emtiness as the living had pretty much cleared the area. Some zeds pounded and pulled at doors and abandoned fortifications and simply left somehow knowing its futile quest for living flesh in the deserted ghost town of Owsleybank.

Though in the southern parts of the ruined suburb, there was one such a building that was looked upon by the zeds in that exact same way. The Dunning Motel was one of the few buildings that were left standing and was fortified with barricades just like the rest of the buildings, One thing was unique about this building however. The barricades were heavily implemented, and the fortifications were not abandoned.

A young male by the age of 22 sat upon a couch within one of the rooms of the motel. He was bent over with his head lowered and had his left arm resting upon his knee. His right hand however held a knife that he casually twirled in between his fingers, occassionally tossing it and catching it in different positions, juggling idly to pass the time. Even once he had caught the blade and used it to scratch his scalp through his short and thick black hair before resuming his idle pass time.

He picked up his head as he heard footsteps echo through the hallway, but it did little to stop his habit with the knife. Soon a man dressed in a black coat entered the doorway of the motel room.

"Damn i wish this place had a mini bar..." The man said leaning against the doorway, crossing his arms and staring blankly past the male sitting on the couch.

The 22 year smiled and gave a small laugh still juggling the knife. "Our entire platoon is either dead, routed and scattered throughout Malton, and were talking about a lack of alcohol...Thats pretty cold searge." Though he had said the word 'cold' his voice was far from dark and gloomy, but instead subtle and with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tsch.." Said the seargant leaning his head against the wooden frame. "Theres one thing you have to know about Phoenix Ross..." He lifted his arm from its crossed position as if about to lecture.

"A rookie like you should know, that we like to keep an upbeat attitude, even in the darkest of situations...especially the PTA." The man shook his head. "Our very own Phoenix Tactical Assault platoon is rather notorious for cracking jokes in these shitty conditions."

There was silence and Ross' old's smile widened. "Oh...and you can call me Snake if youd like..."

"Sorry" said Ross lifting his head to look at the Seargant. "Old habits. back in the military, My superiors werent to keen on being called by their first names...or aliases..."

"Im from the military too, so i know what your talking about..." Replied Snake resuming his bored composure on the door frame. There was silence for a moment, the only sound would be the noise of the metal blade being twirled and juggled, a faint whistling in the room. Suddenly Ross tossed it up and in one motion caught and sheethed the blade in his belt just below his flak jacket. He then reached behind him and pulled out what looked like cans of soda. He nonchallantly tossed one of them to Snake who caught it while still leaning against the door frame.

Ross got up and moved passed Snake and into the Hallway stretching his arms. "Found that in one of the coolers...there still good...though it might be a little warm."

Snake examined the soft drink. "Nice substitue for alcohol, instead of getting smashed before attacking the undead...How many of this do we have?"

"About two for me, two for you...and two for that one other woman whos stayin with us." No sooner had Ross said this when he spotted the strikingly beutiful lady cross from one room to the other. Her red hair was the most noticable as she crossed the hallway.

Ross followed her with his gaze for but a second before shaking his head and turning to his superior. "Who is that girl anyways?"

Snake answered before Ross could even finish asking the question. "Her name is Saneth, she's working with the Dunnell Hills Police Department alongside her Fiance."

"EX - FIANCE!" yelled the girl from all the way down the hall, before dissapearing back into the room, visibly angry.

Ross sighed and blew upwards into his short hair. "Apparently she doesnt like the guy. So you know her then."

"Nah...just very vigilant with my research of surrounding factions...IM paranoid like that."

"Research!?" Ross asked in surprise. "You can find a time to research at a time like this?"

Snake Shrugged and walked into the hallway from the door frame. "I just have contacts in high places, and i find it to be very soothing to know about the people that surround us. Again...Im paranoid like that."

Ross sighed again, marvelling at the nature of his Mercenary group. He heard they were a well informed group to say the least, but he did not know exactly HOW well informed they were until Now. There was a few minutes of awkward silence as Ross contemplated all this. Eventually he shrugged and opened up the can of pop, taking a swig. Snake did the same.

The silence was only broken by Saneth's rumaging through the different rooms, overturning beds and ransacking closets looking for God knows what.

It was another minute before Ross began to speak again.

"So what is our next course of action sir?" He asked. "Any word from headquarters?"

Snake shook his head. "Nah...all im getting is dead air on the radio..."

"You dont think theyre..." Ross began, but Snake cut him off. "...I wouldnt bet on it...Id be damned if Ol' Dx would be killed by a zed..."

Snake shifted his positon and entered the room opposite of where Ross was staying before. "If anything theyre probably scattered and are waiting to regroup" He peeked though one of the boarded up windows. They were approximatley 2 stories above the ground but the windows had been lightly barricaded by boards, Ross never understood why, it was like this when they had occupied the building.

"Im honostley getting sick of hiding..." Ross said in a low, pissed voice. "...those things scare the crap out of me, but it hasnt stopped me from fragging quite a few of them..." He sighed and leaned against the wall, looking into the room where Snake had been in. He had his head leaned up agianst the wall.

"I dont know about you...but i prefer combat over waiting to die...Hopefully well hear new orders from HQ before then."

"No..." Said Snake still looking out the window. Ross piked up his head ad raised an eyebrow. "What was that searge?"

"...our target is east...past infested Molebank and into the heart of Lukinswood."

"What are you going on about?" Though the statement was confusing Ross couldnt help but grin a little. Snake turned around scratching his chin and walked to the doorway of the room.

"We cant wait for HQ to give us orders, it could be a while before they get situated again. Lukinswood is one of the only suburbs in northern malton that is not infested with those things. There is no doubt the zeds from molebank are gonna strike there next...so i say we offer them our help, at least until new orders come from HQ."

"Offer help you say? How would we do that...?" Asked Ross crossing his arms and listening intently.

"Eh...The Usual tactics..."

Ross laughed a little. "Hit and Run..." he got up from his leaning position and unfolded his arms. He nodded his head once. "Sounds like a plan, im for it."

"Mind if i tag along?"

Ross Snapped his head to the left. Saneth was leaning against a wall only feet away from both of them. He mentally slapped himself. Being a former special forces soldier, he should have known better than letting his vigilance down. Saneth had walked up without both of them noticing.

Saneth placed her hands inside the pockets of her Urban combat fatigues, and cocked her head to the side. "What's with the silence? Afraid ill get in the way?"

Snake raised an eyebrow. "No its nothing like that. Wed be happy for the help..." He turned towards Ross. "Any objections Ross?"

Ross shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, if her fighting abilty matches her sneakiness, then i have no objection."

Saneth gave Ross an odd look before she said to both of them. "Well consider me part of the group then...and to commemorate this moment." She said reaching into a bag she had slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a long wrapped bottle.

Snake's eyes grew wide eyed as he pointed at the bottle. "Is...is that...bourban?"

She nodded and gleamed. "A law for someone with Irish decent...never leave home without Alcohol." She raised the bottle and said to both of them. "Care to try me?" As she winked.

"You or the Drink." Said Ross flatly.

There was dead silence for 5 whole seconds.

Ross had never been the type to make jokes such as that, most of the time he was always so calm, collected, and serious but knowing when to joke around. Though this time, Ross had thought he dropped the ball.

He almost cringed in awaiting a response from both the beutiful and now dumbstruck girl and the gawking seargant. Both burst into laughter and Ross gave a sigh of relief.

"I can already tell were all going to get along..." Smiled Saneth and Snake gave Ross a thumbs up.

"See Ross thats what im talking about! Humor on the field of battle!"

The sun had set by now and Ross made his way to the roof of the motel. He sat on the roof and unsheathed his knife. He began to juggle it again as he watched the failing twilight. Malton was once his home, he would defend it however possible...even if it was just himself and his two companions. He tossed the knife High in the air and drew his sidearm, He caught the knife with his free hand and immediatley resumed the CQC fighting stance of the Special Forces. He smiled.

"I still got it."

He put away his weapons and just sat there as he watched darkness encompass malton.

DISCLAIMER: Most of the events that transpired in this story, took place in the Urban dead Universe as well. I just had to turn what actually happened into the form of a story...and tweak it a bit for coherance sake.


End file.
